Not everything can stay Golden (Two-Bit Matthews)
by Dreamers Are Real
Summary: Zane Creed. A tuff Greaser girl and apart Darry Curtis's gang. She's street smart, reckless, emotionally closed off but very protective of her friends. She's especially protective of Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. Newspapers come out in Tulsa with pictures of Zane Creed, Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis. This is her side of the story. How she lost her best friend and fell in love.


I once heard a lady go on and on about how kids have it easy. How we don't work, we don't have to worry about bills, that we basically have nothing to stress about. I oppose that because I know that the lady was from the high class side of town. Where kids don't normally start working till they're 18. They don't start having to worry about supporting themselves until they're legally adults. Where I come from, the eastern side of town, kids grow up faster. You can see it in their faces a lot of times. My father uses his measly paycheck to buy booze and cigarettes, leaving me to pick up the important things like bills or food. I dropped out of school at 16, the minimum age, so that I could focus on keeping a roof over his miserable head. Even after I pay the bills and such I'm the one sleeping in a lot to escape his temper.

My father, if you can call him that, is the meanest son of a bitch you'll ever meet. He doesn't have a nice bone in his body. I don't even think he ever loved my mother, I think she was just someone to clean and cook for him. When she died, that left me to take her spot. Everyone within a ten mile radius knows when he's having a 'temper tantrum' because he'll be yelling and throwing things at me. Running me out the house. Of course I fight back normally when he's in a mood. Yeah, he's a very abusive father but then again one of my buddies has parents like my father.

My name is Zane Alexandra Creed. My mother was a very unique person when it came to naming me. She used to tell me that she loved the name Zane. It worked for both female and males. I was 13 year's old when she passed away, she was beaten to death by a group of drunken older men. Now I'm 17 year's old and I still live with my father because I'd rather another year of silence then a dreary home. I ain't so bad, it's just a part of life now. I've got things to keep me busy, people to hang out with so I don't have to always go home right away and it isn't like he cares if I come home at night. I work on Tuesday's, Thursdays, Saturday's and Sundays down at the Mechanic shop. I'm probably the only girl out there that knows a shit ton of knowledge about cars. I don't fix them, I just help 'diagnose' the problem as Jackson likes to put it. Jackson is a friend of mine who works with me usually, I find the cars problem out while he fixes that problem. He's a Greaser whose apart of another gang but we're still close friends. Anyway, I once spent 2 hours with my friend Two-Bit walking around a hardware shop just so I could snag a switch Nice looking black blade that sharp enough to nick you with a small tap, the leather grip molded to my hand. You need one to protect yourself when Soc's, the snobbish kids, decide to jump you in a group. Not like they want anything from you, they just want to beat you up. I always carry my blade with me, the Soc's don't typically mess with Greaser girls since none are in gangs but I'm known for being in a gang so they'll beat the shit outta me like any other Greasers.

My gang is more like a big ole family. Hell I end up sleeping at the Curtis house most nights, crash on their couch. Darry is the oldest out of all of us, the leader. He's 20 year's old but very serious, he could probably knock us out with one hit. He and his brothers are polar opposites. Darry is serious, Soda is all laughs and smiles, while Pony is always lost in his own mind or he's got his nose in a book. Soda could be a movie star with his good looks, and no matter how much Pony rejects the idea; him and Soda look so much alike. Then you have Steve, Soda's best friend, whose got a temper but good when you get to know him. Two-Bit's always got something to say, he won't hold back from telling you his thoughts. Two-Bit is my best friend, we've been friend since grade school. Johnny is a sweetheart, I love him to death. It really pissed me off when we found him beaten to a pulp in a lot. The Soc's scared him so much, he's more reserved and jumpy then ever. Like a puppy whose been kicked around to many times. Lastly is Dallas Winston or Dally as we call him. Dally's got a record that goes on for miles. He's the toughest in our group, doesn't take shit from anyone. Currently though he's in jail for getting caught stealing again

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My outfit was the typical style I always wore. Skinny jeans (Bear with me), a black shirt, converse on my feet and my signature leather jacket. The silver cross resting against my collarbone was my most prized possession, I never took it off and when I did it was always in sight. It used to be my mother's, anything that reminds me of her is precious. The leather jacket was a typical style of just Greasers in general. My worn out converse went well enough. I left my dark brown hair in it's usual mess of waves while looking through the mirror into my blue eye's, the only thing about me that I absolutely loved. My switch was safely in my back pocket where I could get if anything happened. Once I deemed myself ready for the day I shut the bathroom light out and walked out into the living room. My nose crinkled up at the smell of stale cigarette smoke.

" Where are you goin'? " My dad questioned, a slight slur in his tone. Must be his day off.

" Out " I told him making my way to the front door. I couldn't stop the yelp when a bottle slammed against the wall next to my head. The glass shattered everywhere. His towering frame moved towards me, his brown eye's cold and cloudy.

" To hell ya are " I mentally winced at the large strong scent of alcohol," This place is a mess "

" Then clean it " I ground out," I have things to do. I've got things to do "

" Who the hell do you think your talkin to " he demanded grabbing hold of my arm tightly," I'm not one of your little friends "

" Course ya aren't " I muttered," None of my friends are drunken idiots "

The sharp sting against my cheek was what erupted the entire fight. Usually does. I immediately went into defense mode and slammed my fist into his jaw. Causing him to stumble backwards, almost landing on his ass. I took the chance to duck out the door, almost getting another bottle to the head but it soared past me and shattered against the porch. I started running with him shouting at me. Whelp guess I'm slumping it in a lot tonight. Once I was outta the house's sight I slowed down. My cheek was really stinging about now, reaching up I lightly touched it and rolled my eye's. That's leave a mark.

" Dumb bastard " I muttered darkly pulling a pack of cigarette out, lighting the end of the stick before taking a nice long drag. Smoking is a norm for Greasers and even some Soc's. I started when I was 8 year's old. Bad for me but it releases stress. I headed towards the Curtis household, occasionally tapping the ash off the end of my smoke. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the shiny red Corvair. I almost turned right around but the voice screaming for help sounded so familiar.

" Help! Soda! Darry! Someone, HELP " Pony.

I stomped on my cigarette and started running towards the group. Pulling my switch out I flicked the blade out and slashed at the closest Soc's arm. He cried out surprised and turned around in time to get a fist to the face. They all focused their attention on me but didn't get off Ponyboy who was pinned to the ground. I quickly put my blade up and ducked when they tried to hit me. The rest of the boys soon joined in allowing me to slip over to Pony.

" Hey, you okay? Heard you all the way down the road, came as fast as I could " I stopped beside Darry who was checking on him too. Ponyboy looked up at me and nodded slightly, but the poor kid looked terrified.

" Hey " Soda directed Pony's attention on to him," Your okay, they ain't gonna hurt you no more " I couldn't help but smile at Soda's caring gesture. He's always been sweet and soft on Pony.

" We bolted as soon as we heard your screams kid " I turned my eye's on to Two-Bit who stopped behind me, that goofy smile seemed stuck to his face. Two-Bit's the clown out of all of us, he could make you laugh sober and drunk. He's handsome too with dark greased up hair, the front making a nice little curly movement. His eye's are light bluish gray and always bright.

" You alright, Creed? " Darry asked his eye's flitting over my cheek," Cheeks all bruised up " Darry's always worried excessively over me, little like how he does with Pony.

" I'm fine " I waved my hand at him slightly.

" How's the kid? " My eye's shot towards the speaker and I smiled slightly. Dally pushed himself off the car and walked over, hands jammed in his pockets. His icy blue eye's lingering on Ponyboy.

" I'm fine " Pony looked down slightly," What you doin' outta the cooler, Dal? " Dally just chuckled.

" Got let out on good behavior " I smirked, Dally and good behavior aren't usually used in the same sentence. He shot me an eye roll before walking over to Johnny and handing him a cigarette he lit. Johnny Cade was the 'pet' of the group but I saw him as a brother. His parent's always gang up on him and he's easy Soc bait since he looks like a kicked puppy. I blame that on the constant abuse and the beating he got from the Soc's only a couple month's ago, they beat him good too. Left him unable to move and unconscious on the ground, I wanted to go into the Northern side and hunt hem down but Darry forbade me.

I jammed my hands in my pocket's while they all settled down with their smokes. I was too hyped after that fight to smoke, it would be useless.

" Why don't you think Pony? I could have gone and gotten you from the movies " Darry started to scold Ponyboy who instantly shook off him and looked down.

" Lay off, Darry " I looked at Soda who looked at Darry sharply,"He wasn't asking for the to beat him up. That's just how they are, so lay off! " Soda is the only person who ever really gets away with talking back to Darry like that. Darry's always been soft on him. Darry instantly stopped and looked away from the group for a moment.

" You stayin' the night with us " Soda looked at me now.

The Curtis household is a safe haven for our group. If anyone of us just don't wanna be home, we come here and the doors always open. I couldn't go to the other's house when shit was rough at home. Steve's got his problems with his own father, Two-Bit's got problems with his sister and mom, Dally doesn't wanna hurt me if he gets drunk or something and I ain't goin' anywhere near Johnny Cade's parents. They scare the daylights outta me. So I look to Darry, Soda and Pony as a escape.

" Maybe, might just spend the night in the lot or sneak into the house " I looked away taking the moment to light a cigarette. The smoke instantly calming me down. I hated being a burden on people and I hated people seeing me weak or unable to handle things.

" Anyone care to join me at the Nightly Double tomorrow? " Dally asked taking a drag from his Kool," I wanna hunt some action "

" I'll come " I told him shrugging my shoulders," Might get some action myself " I rolled my eye's slightly while Johnny and Pony agreed to go. After everyone dispersed I leaned against the wire fence and finished my cigarette off. Staring blankly at the dirt road.

" Got you pretty good this time huh? If he got you on the other end you might've just looked like Raggedy Anne with cheeks like those " I looked up at Two-Bit who grinned slightly at me.

" So rude " I pouted for a moment before shaking my head, smiling at him," You comin' tomorrow? I don't wanna spend my night tagging behind Dally trying to get some tail " He laughed at me.

" You might see me there " he smirked slightly," Save me a seat? "

" Sure thing " I stamped my cigarette out and turned, walking down the road towards the empty lot. I heard soft footsteps and turned my head, relaxing when I saw Johnny. His hands jammed in his pockets and his head lowered so his hair fell in his face.

" Hey, Johnnycake. Shit bad at your house too? " he nodded slightly," You can keep me company tonight then " I took his hand and dragged him over to our usual spot. Dropping his hand I sat with my back to the old tree and started working on getting a fire going.

This was honestly the highlights of my days sometimes. Just sitting with a close friend in comfortable silence. No worry about Soc's, the worry about parents, nothing but company and a warm fire.

 ** _(I honestly loved The Outsiders. I just adore Two-Bit's character as much as I love Johnny Cade. I don't own the movie or characters in the movie. I just own Zane Creed, Jackson Mull, and her father but you won't be seeing much of Jackson )_**


End file.
